Two Crows, Forever
by MoonShadow86
Summary: Jojen x OC. When disaster strikes and Meera falls ill, Jojen knows he has to learn to fend for himself. But what happens when a mysterious girl appears from the fog of the forest, pointing an arrow at his face? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ... I have no explanation. Dedicated to a friend who helped me get the ending.**

Jojen sat alone in the forest. He was trying to start a measly fire, with no luck. If the dried grass wasn't blowing away, the flint wasn't lighting. He slumped back against the tree trunk. The lasts few chunks of meat from his supplies were skewered, and lay cold over the failed fire. It was his sixth night in the forest, without Meera. His beloved sister had fallen ill, and she had told him to leave her side, and learn how to fend for himself. He regretted leaving her, but it was, of course, the right choice. Without her, he was useless and defenceless. He figured it was time he learnt how to look after himself.

Silence blew through the forest, only disrupted by the wind.

Then the branch fell behind him. He snapped his head to the side, reaching for his knife and carefully peering into the dusky fog of the forest. Satisfied nothing large was out there; he turned back around and resumed prodding the fire.

It was a mere second later the air churned and a hooded figure was standing not two metres from where he was sitting, pointing an arrow at his forehead. He let out a small gasp. The figure didn't flinch.

He took a second to study the creature. Human, tall, and a female figure. The black cloaked shielded her eyes and nose, but her mouth was visible. The rest of her face was shrouded in black. Jojen couldn't see to be sure, but he sensed as if the figure was looking down.

"Jojen Reed." The female's voice pierced the air.

Jojen remained vigilant in silence. The girl pulled back tighter on the arrow, threatening him.

"If you do not tell me who you are I will rip the knowledge from you myself."

Jojen's eyes bore hard into the shadow of the figure's face. "So be it."

And with that, the figure swiftly removed her hood to reveal a fair face, hardly damaged at all, with the exception of multiple scars around her mouth and lower lip. She had eyes like the ocean, a striking blue colour. In mere seconds she had locked them with Joejn's dark one, and he felt as if he were in a trance, as if something was grabbing at his very soul.

But the sensation did not last long. For the girl had whispered his name once in acknowledgement, and fallen to the ground convulsing and retching.

**AN: ... Yeah. Ummm. More soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own GoT. Forgot to mention it before, oops.**

Jojen was by her side immediately, tearing a strip of fabric from his shirt to quickly gag her with, to stop her from biting straight through her lip. When she had stopped writhing around as much, he gently picked her up and lay her down on his mat, carefully covering her with his cloak.

"She had the greensight_." _He thought to himself. Just like him.

The girl was still shaking like a leave and muttering strangely to herself, so he gently cooed her as Meera had done to him, so many times before. He began carefully stroking her hair, and she settled down.

But as soon as she had seemed to stop quaking, she bolted upright and blankly stared into the distance, and frantically uttered. "Two crows,"

Then her attention snapped to Jojen, who was cradling her. She gave him a hard, blank stare and whispered. "Two crows."

She promptly fell into a deep slumber.

The strange girl woke much, much later to the smell of woody smoke and ash curling through the night. She coughed slightly. She didn't remember starting a fire. She noticed she was lying on a thin mat, covered in an odd brown cloak. She breathed out quietly, and sat up. Scanning the landscape, she noticed nothing unusual, except the fire that had started itself.

And the dark brown eyes of a boy she didn't recognise, watching her from across the firepit.

She instinctively grabbed her sword, and brandished it at the boy. He simply exhaled, and spoke his name. "Jojen Reed."

But she had already begun to reach into his mind, somehow. He felt it, like fingers scraping at his memory. But it faded like it had begun.

"How do you know so much about me?" She began panicking. "Where am I?"

"Shhh, shhh." He hushed her. She dropped the sword. "It's Jojen, remember? You came out of the forest to me yesterday, and you had a vision. So I looked after you. Ok?"

It came flooding back to her. "Alright. Ok. I remember." She rubbed her eyes and flicked her hair from her face.

Jojen silently studied her. She stood up from the mat, and picked up the cloak, before wandering over to where Jojen was sitting. She handed it to him.

"Thank you. Jojen." She sat down next to him, warming herself by the fire. "For everything." After a slight pause, she began again. "But why? Why did you help me."

Jojen stared into the flames. "Because you have the greensight. Like myself. I need looking after sometimes, when I get visions. I have a sister, she looks after me, mostly."

"Meera. But she's ill. I saw that a the vision."

Jojen looked at her. "When?"

"Two nights ago. I had a vision. About you. It lead me here."

Jojen exhaled.

"What did you see? In this last vision."

She racked her memory. But she drew a blank. "I, I don't know. I, I can't remember." She turned to look at him, and caught his eyes.

After a moment, he turned back to the fire. "You said something to me. You said; 'Two Crows."

The girl exhaled. "Yes, yes, two crows. I don't think it was a vision, but it was calling me. I saw two crows sitting in an open field. Then, one seemed to morph into, well, _me._ But the smoke, it woke me before I could see what, or who the other one was."

Jojen remained silent, staring at the ground, not knowing what to make of the vision. Then it stuck him.

"What's your name?"

The girl looked at him strangely, before she too realised she had never introduced herself.

"Aryn."

"Aryn? Like, the male name?"

The girl laughed. "Yes. It's a bit of a joke, where I... came from. My father, he wanted a son to help in the forge and workshop. But he got me. And he couldn't get another son anyway."

Jojen looked at her, his eyes burning with questions he didn't dare speak.

"My mother died in childbirth." Aryn spoke quickly, exhaling at the end. Jojen immediately felt guilty, but he spoke again.

"So where did you come from?"

Aryn looked up and scanned her surroundings. "I come from here now. Aryn of the Forest."

"Surely you came from somewhere originally?"

Aryn's tone immediately changed to a hostile one. " I would rather die alone than be associated with where I was born."

Jojen was taken aback by this sudden display of anger. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. You see, I came from somewhere much, much further then you will ever travel, or have travelled."

And indeed she did, Unbeknownst to Jojen, she had come from a place far from the stranglehold of Westeros, far beyond its borders. She herself had come from an place by the name of Serendi.

The two lone campers stared into the flames for a long time after that. Jojen repeated the girls name in is head multiple times. Aryn.

The silence was disrupted by the girl's voice. She was gently touching her lips in shock.

"How did you stop me from hurting myself, when I had the vision?"

Jojen gave a half smile and showed her the piece of his torn shirt he had used to gag her. She looked at it in awe and confusion. But she nodded.

"Thank you."

Jojen gave a small nod.

Then she spoke again, noticing that the only thing sitting over the fire was a handful of roasting pine nuts.

"Do you want me to go hunting?"

"What?" Jojen replied. He hadn't really been listening.

"Do you want me, to go hunting?" Aryn looked to her bow, propped up against a tree.

"Uh, sure, if you want." Jojen stammered.

"Alright. I'll be back later."

And with that, she stood up, swiftly grabbed her bow and slung the quiver over her shoulder, and disappeared into the inky black night.

**AN: I have a sad ending planned... Thought I might warn you. It is GoT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:...onwards.**

Aryn returned not much later, with two scrawny rabbits. She sat down quickly, on the other side of the fire to Jojen, with a huff.

"Sorry," she started, apologising to Jojen. "They were the only two I could get."

"Its fine." He hardly looked up at her, instead staring intently into the fire. Aryn got to work, skinning one of the rabbits. At this, Jojen looked up.

"Can you, teach me how to do that?" Jojen stammered awkwardly. He didn't want to let on that he didn't know how to look after himself.

Aryn gave him an odd stare, before replying with a small smile. "Sure."She motioned for him to sit down next to her, and she showed him carefully how to skin the rabbit properly. It took him a while, but he managed to successfully complete it. Aryn skewered them both and put them over the fire.

A few minutes later, the rabbits were cooked and the two were enjoying a late dinner. The night was clear, and despite the ashy smoke from the fire and the occasional spit of embers, the night was quite and the stars were out.

"How do you do it?" Jojen broke the silence.

Aryn whipped her attention from the sky to Jojen, who was studying her.

"Do what?"

"Read my thought. Know what I'm thinking. You did it yesterday, I _felt_ it. I think it caused your vision."

Aryn closed her eyes and exhaled. "It's called thought pulling. But I'm not very good at it."

"How did you learn how to do it?"

"I didn't learn. It evolved, inside of me. I don't know how."

It occurred to Jojen that this might have been a, side effect, of her coming from, well, elsewhere. He wanted to know more, but, he didn't want to anger Aryn. They finished dinner and went to their own beds: Jojen on his thin mat, and Aryn of the forest floor, wrapped in her cloak.

It didn't take long for Aryn to start shivering, and Jojen, feeling sorry for the girl, got up and layed his cloak over her. Then he settled back to sleep.

Aryn woke a few hours later at the break of dawn. The morning was bathed in pink and orange. She woke a dark cloak lying over her. Silently and very carefully, she placed it back over a sleeping Jojen and snuck off into the foggy forest.

She sat down in the frosty leaf litter that coated the forest floor, and gazed up into the sky, looking for the flickering of a life. And she saw it, one big, black crow, sitting in a high branch in one of the trees. It peered down at her, with emotionless, coal black eyes.

Aryn closed her eyes and very quietly, she began to sing to it.

It was at that moment that Jojen awoke from his slumber, to the sweet sound of a far off tune. He was slightly distracted by the fact his coat, which he was sure he had laid over Aryn last night, was back on him, and that Aryn was missing, but the song was calling to him.

As if he was in a trance, Jojen began mindlessly wandering into the forest. He stopped, leaning against the old bark of a tree when he realised who was singing. Aryn. She was staring up into the treetops, and Jojen was curious, he trod forward.

A stick snapped beneath his boot.

Aryn ceased her tune, and whatever she was singing to flew away into the fog with a caw. She drew a knife from her belt and instinctively threw it at the intruder. It planted itself in the tree beside Jojen.

"Jojen Reed!" He called out to her. She did not flinch.

"How much did you hear!?" She screeched at him.

Jojen's breathing quickened. "Hardly any."

Aryn sauntered over to him and pulled the knife out of the tree. She gave it a quick brush down and said. "Good. You are never to hear any more."

"Why?"

"Because it was a song from a vision. A summoning song. I know I'm supposed to use it to find the second crow. Remember the dream vision I told you about?" She did not wait for his reply. "I heard it in that. I'm gonna find this second crow. I'm supposed to." 

And with that, she breathed in deeply and looked him in the eye.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Thank you."

Jojen shook his head at the strange girl. He'd felt like he'd been slapped in the face, but he knew it wasn't from Aryn. He felt like he'd just woken up from hypnosis.

Aryn sighed and continued cleaning the blade she had thrown. She placed it in Jojen's hands. "Toledo. My best knife. Can you throw?"

Jojen gave her a look of uncertainty, but determined to prove himself, he threw it into the forest. It missed every tree he could have possibly hit, and landed on the forest floor. Jojen exhaled, and rolled his eyes.

Aryn looked at where the knife landed. "Well, straight throwing, we'll just have to work on your aim."

Jojen looked at her. "So you'll teach me?"

Aryn folded her arms. "Gotta pass the time somehow." She raised her eyebrows

Jojen laughed. "Well, go and grab it and we'll throw again." Aryn said, and Jojen walked out into the forest.

They continued throwing well into the day.

**AN:... yay Joyrn :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ...**

Aryn and Jojen continued practising through the day, in all forms of weaponry, ranging from knife throwing to sword swinging to archery. The evening was closing in.

Aryn stood a few metres from Jojen, holding firmly on the string of her bow, with one eye closed,. She was focusing on a point in the far distance, a knob on a tree. She exhaled slowly and loosed the arrow into the forest. It found its mark perfectly, skewering the bulge on the tree trunk.

"Like that." She addressed Jojen. She handed him her bow, and he took it carefully, fastening his fingers around the smooth wood and inhaled as he drew the string up to his cheek.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down hotshot." Aryn exclaimed. She moved over to Behind Jojen and stretched out her arms around his, entwining his fingers in hers. She re-adjusted his grip a little, and stepped back.

"Alright, try now." With that, Jojen fixed his eyes on a tree about fifteen metres from him and exhaled, releasing the string. The arrow implanted itself into the trunk. He turned to Aryn and gave her a half smile, and raised his eyebrows.

She nodded in return. "Not bad. That's been a handful of straight shots. You're doing well."

Jojen smiled. He felt like he was finally of use. He looked to the sky, and mumbled. "I think we better be heading back."

Aryn nodded, and began walking towards the huge expanse of forest where they arrows had landed. "I'll just go get the arrows. I'll meet you back home." And with that, she wandered into the fog.

As soon as Jojen got back to camp, he set Aryn's bow aside and began working on the fire. It was only a few minutes later he had a large, crackling bonfire going, spitting embers into the night. Aryn appeared out of the darkness, and sat down next to Jojen.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"It got dark so quickly." Aryn breathed. Jojen gave a slight nod in reply. The two sat in a mutual silence for a while, watching the rabbit cook over the burning heat of the blaze. Then Jojen broke the silence that seemed to last and eternity.

"What else can you do?"

Aryn gave him a quizzical look. Jojen breathed in , and corrected himself.

"I mean, psychically. I know you have the sight, and can read thoughts, but, can you do anything else?"

"Well, I was born a legitur, but that's all. If I can say that."

Jojen flicked his attention for the fire to her, with his mouth sitting slightly agape, like he was going to speak. "A, a legitur?" He choked out. "What's that?"

It was Aryn's turn to look at him strangely. She locked her striking blue eyes with his dark ones. "You don't have them here? Well, It means I can see through the eyes of animals."

Jojen relaxed. "Warging, a Warg. That's what we call it here."

Aryn nodded. "Alright. Well what about you, Mister Reed?" She questioned, elbowing him slightly, jokingly, in the side.

And for the first time ever, Aryn heard his laugh. It rang through the forest, clear and deep, seemingly sombre, but joyous at the same time. But it stopped almost as quickly as it began.

"Greensight. That is all." His smile faded a little and he continued his gaze into the fire.

Aryn stood up and wandered over to her quiver. She opened a small pocket that had been hastily and roughly sewn into the side of it, and pulled out a small pouch. Jojen watched with increasingly curiosity. From the pouch, she pulled two small objects which resembled nuts. She wandered back over to Jojen.

"I also have these." She motioned to the small objects in her palm. "Berries, from where I was born." And with that, she broke one in half and offered it to Jojen. "It heightens your senses, temporarily. I use them when I'm hunting." She put the whole one in her mouth, and Jojen ate his half.

As soon as he'd bitten down on it, his sight was incredibly enhanced, along with his hearing.

"Strong, aren't they?" He heard Aryn say.

But his vision was beginning to become blurry, the edges were fading over to black. He felt himself wall over backwards, and Aryn was yelling, but he was looking at something else. It was two crows, in the middle of a field. And then it happened. One of the crows grew and grew until it had completely transformed into Aryn.

And the other one was him.

He awoke with a jolt, to Aryn gently running her fingers through his hair, murmuring: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He could taste fabric in his mouth. The gag.

"Oh, Jojen, I'm so sorry, I should have known." Aryn whimpered. He sat up.

"No, its ok, it's fine." He breathed in.

Aryn looked up at him, worry and regret and apology stirring in her eyes. He grabbed her wrist. "It's ok, I'm fine, it's alright, shhhh."

Aryn swallowed. "I thought the berries killed you."

Jojen smiled. "Takes more than half a berry to kill me. Anyway, it's late. We'd better sleep."

"Alright, alright. Ok." Aryn calmed down, kicked sand over the fire and laid down to go to sleep. Jojen watched her go, before collapsing into a deep slumber right where he lay.

AN: I suggest stopping at the end of the next chapter if you don't want to cry. ;_;


	5. Chapter 5

**AN...*gulps***

It was early the next morning when he heard it again. He had awoken to Aryn's song, being whistled through the forest on the breeze. He tried to ignore it, but it was pulling him forward and out of the campsite. Before long, he was where he was before, watching Aryn sing to a crow in a high branch above their heads. He was careful not to tread on anything.

The crow flew down from above her, and landed on her outstretched arm. He had expected it to stay there for a while; but instead, it climbed atop her head and looked at Jojen. He store at it, willing it to turn around, but instead it squawked and flew right to him, landing gracefully on his shoulder. Jojen slumped his shoulders and braced himself for Aryn's anger.

"Jojen?"

Jojen sighed. "Yes."

She walked up to him, and lifted the crow off his shoulder. "I thought I asked you not to come here."

Jojen nodded. "But there's something I have to tell you."

Aryn store hard at him, and nodded.

"The vision I had last night. I saw two crows." He gazed off into the mist of the forest.

Aryn looked at him with confused eyes. She flicked the hair from her face. As Jojen opened his mouth to speak, the crow Aryn had summoned flew off into the grey.

Jojen looked down at her. "I am the second crow."

He closed his eyes, expecting an outburst of anger from Aryn for lying, and even a slap to his face. But he felt only warm lips pressed against his own, and Aryn's arms around him. Slowly but steadily, he began to return her kiss, snaking his hands around her waist and pulling her closer. Eventually, Aryn broke the kiss.

"I thought you might be." Aryn whispered to him. "I didn't think the vision would lead me to you for no reason."

Jojen opened his eyes again, and locked them with Aryn's. He reached out, and gently tucked the loose bit of fringe she had behind her ear, and stroked her cheek. This time, he started the kiss. It was the most magical thing he had ever experienced.

The day turned into night, and then back to day. The two spent most days hunting and practising in woodlands, and the nights cuddled around the fire, Jojen playing with Aryn's hair, taking it in and out of a braid, and Aryn doing childish things like making flower crowns, which Jojen generally would only wear for a while.

But tonight, or this afternoon, was a little different. The two were just finishing with sword fighting practise for the evening, when Jojen took Aryn by the hand and lead her into the forest. The fog grew thick around them for a while, but It cleared when they reached a large tree in the centre of a clearing. At one of the highest branches, a lantern was hung, glowing dimly in the afternoon light.

Very carefully, Jojen and Aryn scrambled their way up to that high branch, and they reached it just in time to watch the sun slip over the edge of the far corners of Westeros. The night sky remained a deep purple colour for a while after that.

Jojen put his arm around Aryn, and she rested her head on his shoulder, watching the stars come out together. There was not a sound through the evening, other than the occasional rustle of a branch or the far off cawing of a crow. Jojen looked down at Aryn, who was huddled against him for warmth.

"Aryn," he breathed. She shifted against him. "Will, will you," he stammered, "Will you come back with me? Will, will you be a Reed with me?"

He couldn't find the words, but after another second, he said it. "Will you be my second crow?"

And as soon as the words had escaped his lips, Aryn sat up and kissed him on the mouth, and said:

"Yes."

**AN: ... Your happy ending. Taraa! ~MoonShadow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ... *cry***

Jojen lay awake on the hard floor of the forest

It all happened so quickly.

They had been attacked, while practicing in the forest. Wildlings came from nowhere, shooting and throwing knives at the two hunters. They had both fought valiantly, firing a stream of arrows into the fogs, fighting enemies they could hardly see.

But she had been struck. After he himself had loosed the last arrow which drove away the wildlings. They were so close to winning.

Jojen fought back tears, just thinking of her

She had collapsed, crumpled to the floor. He was immediately at her side, cradling her like he had the first night she arrived at his camp, cooing to her. Half of him wanted to carry her home, to tell her it was alright, but it was not to be.

She pulled the fine bladed knife from her stomach as he held her.

Jojen recalled her last few words

She had laughed. The Orc had thrown back at her one of her own knives that missed them. Toledo. Her favourite.

She had laid quietly in his arms as he held her.

'Jojen,' she had whispered

'Shhh, shhh. Save your breath. Please." Jojen felt his tears start to fall. "Please Aryn. Please."

She had whimpered slightly, and wiped Toledo clean. She placed it in his lap.

"Look after it. Take my weapons, they're yours now."

"No, no Aryn please, please." He began to cry heavily. She reached up and stroked his cheek and he held her hand in his.

"No Aryn, please, please! Warg into me, please, I'll look after you."

Aryn exhaled gently and looked up at him. " I won't burden you with my conscience, I won't do that to you."

"Aryn, no, don't go, I love you.

The light was dying in her eyes. "I love you too Jojen,"

She took his hand. "Two Crows."

He nodded. "Forever."

Jojen lay biting back tears near her grave. He wanted to die. To join her. He clutched Toledo to his chest.

He had carried her home, and dug a small grave, with a tombstone fashioned from wood.

And on it he had carved two sentences:

"Aryn Reed of the Forest"

"Two crows, forever."

**AN:...*CRY***


	7. Epilogue

**AN: A short epilogue... *cry* *Sniffle***

_Jojen trekked through the forest, gnarled tree branch in his hand, Aryn's bow slung over his shoulder and Toledo strapped tightly to his belt. He heard the caw of a crow from above, and a sad sort of smile spread over his face. He began to quietly whistle Aryn's summoning song to it, and to his surprise it flew down._

_It perched itself happily in his dirty blonde hair, which was in itself a bit of a birds' nest. It proceeded to hop along his arm and sit on the top of the tree branch he was holding, a happy little squawk echoing from its beak._

"_Go on, little crow. Fly off." He spoke to it. He began to shake the staff slightly, and the crow squawked in alarm, but held on firmly. He looked into its seemingly emotionless black eyes, and sighed a little. The crow suddenly took a great interest in his belt, and with a quick swoop, plucked Toledo straight from the loop on his belt it was sitting in._

"_Hey! Don't touch that!" He made a dive for the crow, but missed. He cursed to himself, thinking the crow had flown off with the knife, but it sat only a metre ahead of him, holding it. It looked up at him hopefully. He walked towards it slowly and knelt down beside it. The crow took a step back from the knife, allowing him to pick it up._

_Then he felt it. The feeling he'd only had once or twice before, the feeling of something scraping at him mind. Something reaching out to him._

_He looked down at the crow, and it gave a slight nod, and took off back into the forest, flying over the top of him, watching over him._

_And then he knew. _Aryn.


End file.
